


The Days Between

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas - 2016 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: Just a little drabble about how the boys spend their time off between Christmas and New Year's.  (I couldn’t get it to sound like I wanted, how I thought it should in my head so for that I apologize).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



> A submission to sweet-sammy-kisses for the 12 Days of Wincestmas challenge on tumblr. ~DeansDevilishAngel

The days between Christmas and New Year’s have become sacred to the Winchester brothers since they gave into their mutual feelings a few years back.

They don’t talk about anything important during those days. Not what problems they are having. Or who is lying to who or about what or why. (Not that there are many lies or secrets between them these days but no relationship is perfect and something always pops up.) They don’t bring up past mistakes or missteps or bad choices.

It’s become a time for them to just relax and reconnect.

Time away from the stress of hunting.

Time away from the demands of the world.

From the expectations of help from other hunters.

From everything that isn’t each other and their relationship.

They load up on beer and snacks; turn off their phones, lock the doors, power up the warding.  

They make sure their supplies of everything they could want or need -whipped cream, chocolate sauce, edible panties, body paint, lube, condoms, porn (magazines and movies), massage oils, and favorite toys- are plentiful.

And then they just enjoy each other.

They enjoy cuddling up on the sofa and binge watching whatever show Sam is interested in at the moment. Or the Die Hard movies Dean loves for the eighth, twelfth , fifteenth time.

They enjoy blowjobs on the sofa halfway through and falling asleep in the glare of the television.

They enjoy jerking each other off in the shower while they are cleaning up.

They enjoy making love slowly and oh so thoroughly on Dean’s memory foam.

They enjoy sleeping in late and having breakfast for dinner.

They enjoy falling asleep next to each other in Sam’s bed.

They enjoy long slow kisses as they stand next to each other while they cook, and short sweet pecks as they pass each other in the hallways.

They enjoy fucking on the hood of the Impala in the garage.

They enjoy trying to make each other blush with dirty talk and naughty suggestions.

They enjoy saying ‘I love you’ to each other whenever the mood strikes them.

They enjoy not having to hide or pretend that they are anything other than what they are.

They just enjoy.

* * *

 


End file.
